


louder than the crack in the bell

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess, i love john laurens a lot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alex doesn't like storms and john isn't home when he need to be. it sounds way sadder than it really is.lowercase intended





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk. i don't like it very much. but i want to put my writing out there. i'm working on another lams fic that i like more 
> 
>  
> 
> i don't own any of the characters.

the rain continued to drip from the sky, coating everything in a thick layer or grey.  
Alexander was fine with rain. just rain hadn't flipped his life upside down. he was fine with the gentle patter against the windows.  
he wasn't fine when the sky let loose a roar of thunder. The small man cowered slightly, enveloped in the sweater he'd stolen from his boyfriends closet.  
A blinding flash of lightening shot through the sky, illuminating the room.  
Alexander curled further into the couch cushions, grounding himself as best he could.  
'you're in new york, you're safe, john will be home soon. you're safe. you're in no danger' he thought to himself, desperately trying not to remember the hurricane that had brought him where he was now.  
another bellow of thunder came sounding from the clouds, throwing alexander into a shaking fit. hot tears escaped from the corners of his eyes as his heart rate raced. 

After what felt like hours huddled among pillows alexander heard the locks on the door clicking out of place.  
"alex?" john called from the doorway  
alexander poked his head from the spot he'd been hiding in  
john walked over, concern lacing his face  
"darling, are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to the crumpled boy  
alexander didn't respond, he simply crawled into his boyfriends embrace.  
john ran his hands through alex's hair, doing his best to ease whatever was causing his boyfriend so much pain.  
"sweetheart, what's wrong" john finally asked after a few minutes of hair stroking  
"the storm" alex replied meekly  
of course. john cursed himself for being so blind. he should have raced home the moment he first heard the thunder.  
"oh, sweetie, i'm so sorry, i should have come home sooner"  
"it's alright" alex muttered into johns chest  
"it really isn't, i'm sorry"  
"it's not your fault that i'm i'm screwed up"  
john was taken aback.  
the boy currently collapsed in john laurens' arms was the bravest, strongest man john had ever met, and he fancied himself a screw up?

"what?" john asked solemnly, sitting at an angle, so he could look into alexanders eyes  
"i'm messed up john, normal people don't go into a panic because of thunder and lightening"  
"you're everything but messed up, you had your life ripped out from underneath you by a storm, it's valid for you to fear them." john stopped for a moment, but after looking into alexs tired eyes he continued, " you are the bravest, strongest," john began smattering soft kisses all over alexs face " smartest, most wonderful man i've ever met, and i'd be absolutely lost without you"  
the corners of alex's mouth turned up, so john lay back down, Alex nestled between his shoulder and chest.  
after a few minutes alex spoke  
"john?"  
yes?  
"thank you"  
"for what?" john inquired  
"putting up with me, you don't have to, but you choose to, and it's one hell of a task"  
"putting up with you is the best decision i've ever made" john smiled  
alexander grinned, seemingly forgetting the storm outside.


End file.
